Innocence gone by
by Gabesgurl
Summary: This is dedicated to Patchfire, it will have Draco/harry slash (very) later on, it's also a Sev and Harry Father/Son fic, it's hard to explain please just read it
1. Default Chapter

I am so sorry to start another fic, it's just this popped into my head  
and I want to get it written before I have a new one. I think you should call  
me the Queen of Unfinished Stories, actually I should be the Princess because   
my friend Patchfire is the queen. Patchfire, this story is dedicated to you,  
and although I'm not sure when or if it will ever be finished I hope you enjoy  
it. It will be a Draco/Harry slash with a father/son like relationship between  
Harry and Sev! I know it's pathetic but Sev is in all my stories cause he's my  
favorite.  
Ok, this story is an AU, Harry was born four years earlier and has a  
younger sister. The night of his third Halloween is when Voldemort attacked, his  
sister, who was 18 months is the one Voldemort tried to kill, because Harry, was  
off with Remus that night and wasn't in the house. His sister is the Girl-who-  
Lived and Harry.....he's the child in the shadows. He's the 'other' child, the  
one no one notices. You all know the kind, you walk into a house and one child  
is very outgoing and you are drawn to them, then there is the quiet child who  
looks on feeling unloved. That's Harry's situation. Harry's sister is named   
Kalynn. Ok one more note and you can start the story(sorry this is so long)  
The whole thing with Sirius still happened, so he's put away. Kalynn and Harry  
were both brought to Hogwarts. And that is where we will pick up. I think this  
will be the Prologue because I don't want to do the whole children growing up  
thing, so I'll just settle them into Hogwart's in the prologue and then will  
pick up a little before Harry's first year of school, is that ok? Well, I think  
I'm going to start, finally.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
  
  
"Isn't she precious,"Minerva McGonagal exclaimed, holding the young girl  
in her arms.  
"What are we gonna do with the little thing?"Professor Sprout(First name,  
anyone know?)  
Severus tuned them out, angry, he turned to see the little boy, Harry sitting  
alone in the corner petting Fawkes. The imbecels had completely forgotten about the   
older child. Severus also noted that the boy seemed used to it. Severus, although he  
hated James, knew what it was like to be the unwanted child and felt sorry for the boy.  
He went over, sitting in the chair next to Harry.  
"Hello Sir,"Harry turned wide emerald eyes to the man,"I'm Harry Potter, what's  
your name?"He said, very politely.  
"I'm Severus Snape, but you can call me Sev,"Severus said to the child. He was  
so drawn in by the emotion shining in those bright eyes.  
"They forgot me again, didn't they,"Harry asked, not really caring, he was used  
to it. He watched as the man nodded. In Harry's childlike mind, the man looked nice,   
even though he did have a big nose, and sometimes he had squinty eyes(the glare in Harry's  
eyes looks squinty)  
"Of course we didn't forget you Harry,"Dumbledore exclaimed coming over to where  
the child was sitting by severus. Both Severus and Harry gave him sceptical looks."we were  
just deciding where you and your sister were to stay..."  
"I want to stay with Sev,"Harry interupted,"he's nice."  
Severus and Dumbledore pointedly ignored the muffled laughter of the fellow professors,  
while Harry glared at them, to their surprise.  
"Well, that's up to Severus child,"Dumbledore said kindly, surprised at how quickly  
the two had warmed up to each other,"Severus?"  
Severus looked into the pleading green eyes and gave in,"Alright Albus, he can stay with  
me,"As soon as the words were out of his mouth he found himself with a lapfull of giggling 4 year   
old. Once again there was muffled laughter.  
Standing up with the child in his arms, he said gruffly,"Come on Harry, lets get out of   
this room of laughing hyena's."  
Harry sighed and snuggled into the embrace, he hadn't been held like this since before his  
sister was born. His dad had always said he was a big boy and should act like it.(Ha! I do not think  
the Potter's were perfect and am sick of ppl acting like they were) He breathed in deeply, smelling   
the scent of the man, even though his parents were gone(He's four he doesn't understand death well)  
maybe this man would be his father. Unable to keep his eyes open, he let them shut and drifted to  
sleep to the sound of Severus's heartbeat.  
Severus smiled when he got to his rooms, Harry was asleep. He gently lay the boy on his  
bed and conjured a smaller bed next to it. He pulled the covers back and gently lay Harry in it, before  
covering him up.  
"Sleep well child,"He whispered before getting ready for bed himself and falling into a deep  
sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sev may seem ooc for now, but he'll be 'more' ic in the chapters to come, just think of it as he was  
going easy because Harry had just lost his parents. 


	2. Prologue two

Hi, here's the next chapter. Oh btw, I've decided to have Lucius  
as a spy like Sev, so he's good...well better....anyway. I decided to   
make this another prologue so you can see how Harry is settling in with  
Sev and what's going on with Kalynn, the 'Girl-who-lived'. Patchfire,   
here you go!   
**=passage of time  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
Harry awoke very early the next morning, before the sun even, and  
wondered where Sev was. He grinned as he saw him in the big bed next to his.  
Climbing out of his bed he made his way to the big bed, and with some effort  
hoisted himself onto it, he then proceeded to sit on Severus's chest and stare  
down at the man.  
"Sev? You awake?"Harry asked prying an eyelid open,"you there?"  
When he got no answer he decided the man was asleep and scooted down  
untill his head was rested on Severus's chest and then slowly drifted off  
to sleep with Severus's heartbeat in his ear.  
Severus sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around the young boy.  
He had been a little mad at first about the rude awakening but pretended to be  
asleep and now as he held Harry curled up on his chest, he wondered if this  
was how it felt to have a son. With his first feeling ever of parental   
protection, Severus fell asleep.  
  
**  
Severus's eyes flew open at the sound of his alarm and a sharp elbow  
jabbed into his ribs. Opening his eyes he found himself looking into sleepy  
emerald eyes.  
"Hi, Harry, ready to get up?"Severus asked the boy gently.  
Harry nodded and climbed off of Severus so he could get up, he was   
rather hungry when he thought about it,"food?" he asked and was surprised  
when his dark man made squinty eyes at him. He stared at him for a moment   
before deciding he wasn't mad at him and smiled, ignoring the quinty eyes.  
Severus was surprised when his glare didn't work on Harry and the   
child had just smiled happily at him,"how about cleaning first?"Deciding at   
the moment a simple cleaning charm would be easier he pointed his wand at   
Harry and then himself and they were both clean. Picking the boy up and  
making his way to the door he said"Tonight after classes we're taking   
you shopping,"Severus told the boy.  
Harry looked at him oddly for a moment,"classes?"Was his dark man  
a teacher?  
"Yes, and if you are good you can sit in my chair and watch,"Severus  
said, he was surprised at how quickly he was beginning to love the small  
boy.  
Harry was very surprised when the man began carrying him downt he hall....  
wasn't he too big to be carried? His dad had always said so and have even  
gotten mad when he sat on his mother's lap. He had always told Harry that  
he was the big boy and Kalynn was the baby so Harry had to be grown up.  
"My dad will be mad if he comes back and you're carrying me,"Harry  
told Sev.  
Severus froze where he was standing,"Harry, your dad isn't coming   
back, remember Dumbledore told you that,"noticing the boys puzzled look he  
quickly hurried on,"why would he be mad?"  
"He said I wasn't a baby, Kalynn was and I can't act like a baby."  
Harry tried to sound like he didn't care, but he wrapped his arms tightly around  
Severus.  
Severus snorted, he could imagine James saying something so prattish.   
He hugged the boy tighter,"you aren't too big Harry, tell me anytime you  
want me to carry you."  
As they entered the Great Hall, they were met with stunned silence.  
Severus ignored it and when they got to the teacher's table he placed  
Harry in a seat by his and sat down. He smiled inwardly as Harry was scooting  
closer to him.  
"Sev? Can I say hi to Kalynn?"Harry asked, shocking Severus, who nodded  
in spite of his shock.  
Severus was surprised, although people practically ignored and threw Harry  
off to the side for Kalynn, Harry still seemed to want to be with his   
sister. He watched as the young boy went to stand near his sister's high chair.  
He watched with growing anxiety as Harry poked her to get her attention and she   
stared at him. Then she began crying.  
Harry wondered why Kalynn was crying but as he got closer a lady with  
glasses began yelling at him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER TO MAKE HER CRY!?YOU HORRID CHILD!"  
"Now Minerva,"a voice cut in gently, Harry turned to see the old man from the   
day before,"he wasn't doing anything wrong,"the man continued,"he just wanted to say   
hello to his sister."  
"But Albus! He's a menace!"The lady yelled again. And this time  
Harry began to cry. He'd only wanted to say hi.   
Severus, who'd been watching the whole thing was to his feet and had  
Harry in his arms as soon as the boy began to sob. He glared at Minerva and   
hissed,"He's only a child, what harm could he do?"(AN:can anyone name the movie that  
quote is from) With that Severus stalked out of the hall, Harry still sobbing in his  
chest.  
"Don't cry, Little One,"he whispered softly,"don't cry."  
"Don't ever go away, Sev!"Harry sobbed,"don't go like mum and dad!"  
"I won't little one,I promise."Severus whispered and then went to the kitchen  
to get breakfast since he and Harry had yet to eat.  
  
***  
Harry grinned, he felt important and grown up in Severus's chair.  
He was slightly worried about Severus though, the man had had his 'squinty   
eyes' going all morning. He didn't mind much cause Sev still liked him. He  
wiggled and was pleased when the chair moved a little. He kicked his feet,  
delighted at the wiggle that greeted it. He did it again a little harder and  
laughed, suddenly before he could even blink he was on the floor and hurting.  
He began to cry.  
Severus hurried to his side,"Harry? Little one, you ok?"  
"I f-fell,"Harry sobbed, throwing himself into the man's arms.  
Severus understood, knowing Harry had taken a simple spill and fell on  
his bum. He huried to think of a way to cheer the boy up. Then he had it.   
Draco! His godson, he would invite Lucius and Draco on their shopping trip.  
"Harry, if you cheer up I'll have a surprise person come shopping with  
us tonight."  
"R-really?"Harry hiccupped.  
Severus nodded and placed Harry in his chair again,"Now be a good boy."He  
said. And Harry giggled softly at the squinty eye look.  
  
**  
Harry and Severus hurried to the store where they would be meeting Lucius and  
Draco. They met them at the entrance.  
Harry stared at the boy in front of him, he was a little bigger with white/blond  
hair and pale skin. He reminded Harry of an angel so he had to ask,"Are you an angel?"  
He was surprised when the boy's father chuckled and looked back to the boy, who  
shook his head and held out a hand."I'm Draco."  
Harry grinned and took it, swinging it wildly,"I'm Harry, come on, let's go inside!"  
Severus and Lucius watched the children go in.  
Lucius was surprised, when he had heard the Severus had taken in Harry Potter he  
had been wary and still was,"Severus, are you sure about this? He's James Potter's son,  
I really...."  
"Lucius, you should have seen the way they were treating him. It was like he didn't  
exsist, it was all about Kalynn, no one noticed Harry. And he simply sat there quietly and  
patiently. From what he's told me, the same thing happened at home. Lucius, both you and  
I know what it's like to be the unnoticed one, I want Harry happy."Severus whispered.  
"You've grown attached haven't you?"Lucius asked, noticing the look in Severus's eyes,  
"in your heart he's already your son isn't he?"Severus nodded, and Lucius smiled,"Who am I   
to say otherwise, now lets get in before they come looking for us."  
**  
Harry was having the greatest time ever, they were at the moment heading back to Hogwarts,  
he was near his friend as they touched, the 'key' and he felt a little funny and he was suddenly   
in his room. He looked at Draco and smiled,"I know!"  
"What?"Draco asked his new friend. He liked Harry, he was nice.  
"I'm going to marry you when we grow up and then we can always be friends!"Harry exclaimed   
happily.  
Both the grown-ups were a little surprised, as that came out of nowhere, but as Draco smiled  
too, just ignored it. After all, children say the darndest things.  
"Come on Draco, time to get home."Lucius said and was surprised as both boys suddenly looked  
stricken.  
"you're going?"Harry said, in a small voice.  
Draco nodded, looking a little sad.  
"now boys,"Severus chuckled,"you'll see each other next week, no need for tears."  
Harry watched as his new friend left and found himself being ushered into the bathroom.  
"Bathtime,"Severus said to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now, next chapter will be when Harry is 11. The whole Marry you when we grow up  
thing happened to me when I was 4 and the boy STILL thinks I'm gonna marry him. lol 


	3. Harry and Draco interaction

Hey! Look I finally decided to start a chapter 3!! YAY!!! Well nothing really much to say in author's notes except. ENJOY  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry smiled happily as Sev dropped him off at King's Crossing. He pushed his trolly towards the train and yelled out at he  
saw Draco.   
"DRAC!" He gripped his friend in a bone-crushing hug before turning and hugging Lucius,"Uncle Luci!"  
Draco snickered at the nickname his friend h ad for his father,"Come on Harry let's get a compartment before they are all  
taken up." Harry nodded and followed his friend after waving goodbye to his Sev. They got a compartment towards the back and were  
the only two in it.  
"Draco, I missed you." Harry exclaimed, cuddling close to his friend.  
Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy,"Harry, you saw me last week." Harry pouted,"So?"  
Before Draco could reply a redhead came into the apartment followed by two familiar redheads. Harry and Draco's faces  
were both covered by a sly smirk and Harry exclaimed,"Fred! George!" The two boys knew the prankster twins rather well because of how   
many detentions the two had had with Sev. Harry and Draco always somehow managed to sneak into detention and bug Sev and that  
had been how they had met George and Fred.  
"Draco, Harry, so good to see you"George said jovially.  
"This is our brother Ron, Ron this is..."  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,"George cut fred off and both twins smiled.  
Ron's eyes went wide,"Harry Potter, OMG! Kalynn Potter is your sister!!! How cool is that! Wicked! What's she like?" Ron   
exclaimed.  
Harry glared darkly at Ron and Draco hissed at him,"He's a person too! His sister is a spoiled brat and we'd appreciate it if you  
DIDN'T talk about her!"  
Ron stared at the two boys in shock and turned to his brothers who both had upset looks on their faces,"b-but she defeated  
Voldemort and that is like great!! And you are her brother! You are almost famous!"  
Harry turned and stalked from the compartment. Draco glared at Ron,"Thanks a lot RON!" He growled and followed Harry.  
Ron, puzzled turned to his brothers,"What?"  
"Bravo Ron,"Fred said.  
"You totally now have them both against you,"George finished,"You might want to watch out...."  
"We've taught them many things." Fred said and both boys left the compartment.  
Draco found Harry sitting alone in another compartment, rather upset. "Drac."Harry whispered, wiping his tears away,  
"are you my friend just cause my sister is Kalynn?"  
"No!"Draco whispered, cudleing Harry to his chest,"no, I've been your friend since we were little. Remember you said we were  
gonna get married so we'd always be friends. Member? You are my bestest friend!" He exclaimed. The two boys spent the rest of the ride  
to Hogwart's in relative silence and were only joined by two bigger boys that Draco knew, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.   
**  
Harry nervously held Draco's hand as they entered the Great Hall,"Draco, I don't wanna be in a different house than you!" He   
exclaimed.  
"Don't worry Harry, it will be alright." Draco whispered, squeezing Harry's hand. The Hall went quiet as the Sorting Hat began it's  
song.  
  
'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
but don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find a  
smarter hat then me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black  
your top hats sleek and tall  
for I'm the Hogwart's sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
the sorting hat can't see  
so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart  
their daring nerve adn chivalry  
set Gryffindor's apart  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
and unafraid of toil  
  
Or perhaps in wise old Ravenclaw   
if you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
shall always find their kind  
  
Or perhaps in slytherin  
you'll make your real friends  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends  
  
so put me on don't be afraid  
and don't get in a flap  
you're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a thinking cap.'  
  
As Professor McGonagal began calling out names, Harry sincerely hoped he wasn't in her house. She hadn't liked him since  
he was a kid and nothing had changed. He looked up at his father and smiled shyly.  
"Malfoy, Draco"  
Draco gave his hand one last squeeze and went up and the hat was put on him. "SLYTHERIN" The whole slytherin table   
erupted in cheers.  
Harry tuned out everything untill his name was called.  
"Potter, Harry."  
The whole hall fell silent and as he walked up to get sorted he heard snatches of conversations  
"......Kalynn Potter's brother......"  
"......he looks evil...."  
The hat fell over his eyes.  
/Ahhhhh, Potter/ a voice whispered in his ears/very brave, but also a thirst to prove yourself, live up to your sisters name....think it   
will be....../ "SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry smiled and the Slytherin table clapped, he happily went and sat next to Draco who whispered,"Told you it would be ok."  
Looking around Harry noticed many of the Slytherins and people in other houses he had become friend's with. Every Slytherin over  
first year knew not to mess with the young boy with black hair or risk the wrath of their head of house Professor Severus Snape on their   
heads...and those who didn't know would find out soon enough.  
Harry jerked from his thoughts as the food appeared and he and Draco began to eat while whispering about some of the pathetic  
Hufflepuffs they had that year. When he meal was over and Dumbledore dismissed them, they followed the prefect to the common room  
and then they all headed to their dorms. The prefect called after them,"Tomorrow the Head of House, Professor Snape will address you all  
before breakfast"  
Harry sighed as he looked around his rooms, he was going to miss his room in his father's quarter. After he got ready for bed, he   
crawled in bed with Draco, something he always did when away from his room. He sighed when his friend wrapped his arms around him and   
they both fell asleep.  
~~~~  
All for now! 


End file.
